Perfect
by ames86
Summary: Falling in love is never easy. Not when you're in high school. Not easy when the girl is your brother's best friend. And definitely not easy when the guy won't like you back. Just ask Finn and Kurt.


Yes, this is definitely not the story I should be working on, but it's something that has just kind of written itself the past few months. Wanted to share, I hope you all like it! I will start on finishing my others...!

* * *

The luckiest day of Burt Hummel's life was the day he bumped into Carole Hudson at the grocery store in Lima. It really was love at first sight for the both of them, but unfortunately, their children didn't exactly feel the same. Burt and Carole married nearly 6 months after meeting - joining their families into one. Burt had a 7 year old, Kurt, who was a bit tiny in age compared to Carole's son, Finn. Finn - also 7, was much taller than Kurt. He was nearly 9 months older, but if you put the two boys to stand together, they seemed like complete opposites.

Burt owned a garage in Lima where Finn always helped out ever since he was a young boy - interested in cars and how they worked. Kurt would also spend time at the garage, but spent his time there a little differently - practicing his tap dancing or singing at the top of his lungs for all of his father's clients while they waited. When Carole was at work as a nurse, Burt would let the boys stay in the little apartment above the garage. When Finn was old enough to help out (washing cars, mainly), Burt let him hang out downstairs and let him keep the money from the car wash.

Finn and Kurt never really saw eye to eye on anything. Finn was into sports, while Kurt was into fashion and celebrities. Finn was terrible in school, but Kurt was one of the smartest kids in his school. Finn was popular - playing football in a small town like Lima tends to help with that. Kurt was a bit of a loner, most of his time spent at home or hanging out with his best friend, Rachel. Finn and Kurt had nothing in common outside of their address.

They both just graduated from their middle school, although they attended separate schools. Finn was in public school, while Kurt was enrolled in private school. When Burt and Carole married, Kurt was already enrolled in the private school, and while it was a bit expensive, the couple opted to keep Kurt enrolled there.

On this particular hot summer day, Kurt was upstairs in the apartment above the garage staring out the window in the comfort of A/C. He saw a familiar car pull up and a smile crossed his face instantly.

"Hiram! Rachel, you look as pretty as ever." He heard his father greet one of Rachel's dads and his best friend.

Rachel blushed. "Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Good afternoon! Finn, how's it going buddy? Mind giving my car a quick wash while I chat with Burt here?" Hiram, Finn's father, called out to the young boy.

"Hey Mr. Berry, sure!" Finn smiled, putting his PS3 down on the chair next to him. It's been a slow day for the car washing business.

"We'll be right in my office ok Finn? If anyone comes by, tell them to just hang on a moment." Burt told him, before escorting Hiram towards his office.

Finn nodded as he gathered his stuff to wash the car.

"Rachel, stay right here ok?" Her father told her.

Rachel nodded politely and turned her attention to Finn.

" 'Sup Rachel? I think Kurt's upstairs. He should be down any second." He said to her, as he started lathering the car up with soap.

"Oh, ok." She said, sitting down in the chair Finn once occupied.

"Want to help me?" He asked, turning towards her. He had no idea what it was, but Rachel Berry made him feel all kinds of things inside.

"Me? I know not one thing about washing cars." She said with a curious smile on her face.

"I'll show you." He smiled. Rachel felt her insides blush. Sure she was only 13 and she didn't go to the same school as him, but everyone knew Finn Hudson. Kurt being her best friend, she had a glimpse of Finn every now and then. He was usually coming home from football practice while her and Kurt did homework. He usually gave her a quick hello before he went up to his room. He was always really nice to her. But, from what she's heard from other people who go to public school, Finn was nice to everyone.

"Hmm...ok." She said hesitantly and walked over to him.

"Well first you've gotta really lather up the car with soap everywhere like this..." he said, dipping his sponge into some soap filled water and started cleaning the car. He then picked up some of the suds and blew it into her face.

Rachel squealed and laughed as Finn started to laugh as well.

"Whoops! Let me clean that for you." He said, grabbing the hose of water and lightly sprayed her, causing her to squeal more. "Finn!"

He laughed as she grabbed some of the soapy water and threw some towards him.

"Ohhh you're gonna pay for that, Berry!" He joked, chasing her around the car.

Their antics came to a halt when Kurt, who finally made his way downstairs, cleared his throat, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

Finn rolled his eyes, letting go of the loose grip he had on Rachel.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel beamed.

"Rachel! Is Finn bothering you? You should have just come upstairs!" He shook his head. "Nevermind that! Come on - let's go upstairs, it's too hot down here." Kurt said to her.

Rachel nodded, but her attention seemed to be towards Finn who was handing her a hand towel to dry herself. "Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome...I should probably actually clean the car before your dad comes back out." He said, glancing towards the car.

"Glad I was able to help out." She giggled, handing the towel back to him.

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. Finn smiled and gave her a wink before she headed towards Kurt.

Kurt glared at Finn while his back was turned. He didn't appreciate his brother flirting with his best friend at all.

* * *

At 16, Finn was already passed the 6 foot mark. Kurt...well, that just wasn't in his gene pool. 16 was a difficult age for any teenager, but for Kurt...he was still trying to figure out who he was.

When he looked at Finn, he saw this tall, handsome, athletic, charming guy that seemingly could do no wrong to their parents or their town for that matter. There was no doubt Finn was comfortable in his own skin.

Not Kurt. The only thing he was really secure with was his best friend. Him and Rachel did almost everything together. He almost thought she had a slight crush on him. One night he thought it looked like she was going to kiss him and he almost threw up. He excused himself from the room but that was the moment he knew. Knew for sure, anyway.

The thought of kissing a girl just...did not sound right. It made his stomach turn. He felt nothing...down there. He's heard Finn say a million times how the cheerleaders always leave him with a boner after they performed at half-time. It's not that Rachel wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. She had a very natural glow about her. She just...wasn't for Kurt.

Luckily for him, she never tried to kiss him again. They jumped back into a normal friendship without skipping a beat. He was so happy that they went to the same private school. He didn't know what he would do without her there!

So, it was a huge shock when his parents sat him and Finn down one night after dinner. Kurt picked up pretty quickly that something was off with them.

"What's going on dad?" Kurt asked, looking between the two adults sitting across from them.

Finn was just sitting there, tapping his finger on the table. It was irritating to Kurt but he knew this was a habit Finn developed whenever he was nervous or anxious. The golden boy probably did something wrong and is finally getting called out on his shit.

Kurt smirked, only hoping this could be true.

"You guys know expenses have been tight around here lately...sending Finn to that elite football camp this summer, paying for Kurt's private school tuition..."

"Yeah..." Kurt said. This seemed to grab Finn's attention, as his tapping became faster.

"I thought you said it wasn't that expensive...I wouldn't have gone otherwise..." Finn said.

"I know honey. It's just that we were expecting some extra income coming in from the garage but that just didn't happen this summer..." Carole told him.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kurt interjected. He hated when their parents couldn't get to the point fast enough.

Burt looked at Carole before releasing a deep breath.

"Kurt, we're transferring you to McKinley High School." Burt responded.

Kurt and Finn stared at them both dumbfounded. It was only a matter of seconds before the shriek hit Kurt's voice.

"WHAT?" Kurt said. He had to be mistaken. They weren't about to send him to public school, were they?

"We think this could really be great for you and Finn! You guys can finally be in the same school, spend more time together..." Carole said.

It was silent for a few seconds before Kurt finally bursted.

"Have you lost your damn minds?!" He yelled.

The room got suddenly very quiet and Finn's tapping came to a pause. "Kurt. You do not speak to us like that." Burt said, his voice elevating.

"Dad there is no way I can go to public school! Look at us!" He pointed between him and Finn.

"Do you really think Mr. Popular star of the football team is going to hang out with ME? We barely even speak to each other at home." Kurt said.

"Stop being so dramatic." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say! None of this affects you. No - everyone in this town, including our parents bend backwards to make sure Finn Hudson has everything! No one even cares about me!" Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Carole said, hurt that Kurt felt this way. She knew they didn't have a perfect relationship, but she always felt she treated Kurt like her own son.

"It's true! He's the favorite and you both know it." The tears in his eyes were about to explode.

"Kurt, you need to watch your mouth before you say anything else you're going to regret." Burt warned him.

"You're going to McKinley starting next week and that is NOT up for discussion." he said sternly.

"Great - just make decisions about my life without even thinking about how this affects me!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I think you need to go to your room." Burt said.

Kurt let out a loud exasperated cry before pushing his chair out and running up to his room.

Finn looked after Kurt before turning towards Burt and Carole.

"If you need me to work some extra shifts...to help cover costs...you don't need to pay me...I'll help out however I can." Finn said to them.

Carole gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Finn. Fair wages for fair work. I wouldn't ask that of you." Burt said to him.

Finn nodded a little. "I know you wouldn't...but the dude has a point. Guys like him...they won't do well at McKinley." He said.

Burt and Carole both looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Carole asked.

"Well he's..." Finn paused, not even sure how to say what he wanted to say. It's not like he had proof. It's not like Kurt ever confided in him.

"He's just different, that's all." Finn shrugged.

"Different or not, he's your brother Finn. I expect you to look after him there." Burt said to him. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Finn sighed. He could already see slushies being thrown at every direction towards Kurt.

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. It's just public school - how bad could it be?" Burt asked.

Oh Burt, you have no idea. Finn thought to himself.

* * *

What a horrible first day of school, Finn thought to himself. Senior year was supposed to be awesome. Instead, he gets totally embarrassed by his brother who apparently thinks public school is basically a prison. He wore all black to school in protest and refused to talk to anyone.

He was happy that there was no football practice after school and he had a moment to decompress by working in the garage. Now that he's a bit older, he's moved up to actually working on the cars instead of just watching them.

He was sitting outside the shop when Mr. Berry's car pulled up. Just in time for his oil change, Finn thought.

Instead, he sees Rachel exit the car, dressed in her school uniform and...uh did she always look like this in her uniform?

Finn felt a slight tightening in his throat before putting on a smile and walking over to her.

"Hey Rachel. I see you had a great summer..." Finn smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Hi Finn, long time no see. How was your summer camp thing?"

"It wasn't summer camp! It was football camp and it was awesome." His smiled turned into a grin.

She laughed again. "That's good to hear. How was your first day of school?"

"Uh...it was interesting. That's for sure. What about you?"

Rachel's smile turned into a slight frown. "It was okay. I missed Kurt. It's weird not being in school with him."

"I'm pretty sure he misses it too...I don't think today was really a great day for him." Finn said.

"Oh no! What happened?"

Finn hesitated to speak but then just shrugged. "He just uh, didn't look too happy when I saw him earlier."

"Is he home?" Rachel asked.

"Nah...him and my mom went shopping for some new "public school" clothing..." Finn said.

"Aww...it was that bad huh?" She frowned.

"Yep." Finn said.

"So uh...did you just come by to see Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Huh?" Rachel said, slightly blushing thinking Finn was assuming maybe she was there for him.

"Well you came to the garage instead of the house..." Finn said.

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed further. "I just thought he was here for some reason...I didn't think to check your home..."

"So you thought Kurt would be at the garage?" Finn smirked. Was it even possible for her to turn this red?

The truth was she was driving by and saw Finn sitting outside. Without even realizing it, she was pulling into the garage.

"Well, it is time for your dad's oil change, anyway. Want me to take care of that? Since you're here and all." Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "Thanks Finn...and it's my car now." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked, tilting his head towards the car.

"Yep!" She beamed. "A present for entering senior year. I just got my license, you know."

Finn laughed. "Well that's pretty amazing, Rach. In that case, I should really do a full check and make sure the car is running as it should. Wouldn't want you driving an unsafe car. At least one not checked by me, anyway." Finn said.

She felt her cheeks getting a bit red and bit her lip. "That sounds expensive."

Finn laughed again. "It's on the house."

"Oh Finn! You don't have to do that. That's so sweet." She said.

Finn shrugged, feeling a little flushed at her calling him sweet. "Yeah well...your dad's helped me plenty of times..."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel raised her eyebrow. "With all of his accounting skills?"

"Well he's helped Burt a lot and in turn it's like helping me out..."

Rachel giggled. "It's ok Finn, I was just teasing you."

Finn smirked. "Rachel Berry has a sense of humor?"

"Hey! How rude!" She said.

Finn laughed. "It's just that Kurt takes everything so seriously. He's wound up so tight. I'm just surprised, that's all." He shrugged, lifting up the hood of her car taking a peak in.

"Why is that so surprising?" she asked, leaning against the car.

"Because the two of you are like, inseparable."

"Yes...this is true." She said.

"So you miss him huh?" Finn asked, checking the different parts of the engine.

"It's weird without him. We normally plan our schedules together. Now it's like I have to make all new friends. I'm not really like, Ms. Popularity you know?" She sighed.

"Nothing wrong with making more friends. Kurt really needs to do that if he wants to survive at McKinley."

"But you'll look after him, right?" She said.

Finn sighed, closing the hood of the car. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not his keeper."

"Oh." She paused. "I didn't mean to offend you...but I just assumed that he'd have a friend in you. You are his brother after all..."

"Yeah but I can't like shadow him all day. I've got my own classes. I've got football. I've got the garage. Burt's barely hanging on by a thread with this place. I can't worry about whether or not Kurt is making it through the day."

She nodded a little, biting her lip. "Look I know this is so not my place to say this..."

"But you're gonna say it anyway?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Just hear me out." She said, gently touching his arm. They both looked down at her hand placement and locked eyes for just a moment before she pulled her hand away from his skin.

"Kurt looks up to you, whether you see it or not. You're his older brother. Yeah he's not like the other kids maybe. But that's what I like most about him! If you treat him like all the other kids do...I'm just scared for him. I don't think you need to go out there being like his bodyguard or protect him or anything, but he needs to know he can count on you. That he has one friendly face in a place that is so completely new to him."

Finn sighed, the weight on his shoulders feeling just a little too heavy. He leaned against Rachel's car, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well how do you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know...maybe invite him to eat lunch with you...or just you know, say hi in the halls."

"We do have a class together...maybe I can uh sit next to him. " Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "I think that's a really nice start."

"You know, I'm glad you came by today. I have no one to really to talk to about this...my parents would just freak out that he isn't fitting in and feel all guilty that they can't send him to your fancy private school." He said.

"It's really not all that fancy. Fancy also does not equate to being better. Trust me when I say kids can be...extremely mean." She said, shaking her head. "But uh...I know I'm more like Kurt's friend but...we've known each other forever...you can always come to me." She hesitated.

Finn gave her a half smile. "Thanks, Rachel."

She met his smile and they stood there in silence for a few moments, each contemplating their next words.

"Hey." Finn said. "Give me your phone."

She looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Just give me." He said.

She hesitated before reaching into her pocket and handed it to him.

He quickly typed something in there and then handed it back to her.

She looked at him curiously.

"I put my number in there. Like you said, we've known each other forever. Weird that we don't even have each other's phone numbers. Besides...maybe I can text you, when I'm having issues with Kurt at school, maybe?"

She smiled. "Yeah...absolutely. Let me give you mine then..."

Finn shook his head. "I texted myself from your phone. I've got it."

"Oh! Well this evening certainly took an unexpected turn. Are we friends, Finn Hudson?" She laughed.

Finn playfully rolls his eyes before smiling at her. "Yeah, but don't go spreading it around. It'll ruin my street cred that I know people from that fancy school. I'm glad you stopped by, Rachel. It kind've helps make up for a sucky day."

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I guess I should get going..."

Finn nodded. "Come by this weekend? To the garage, I mean. I can get your car hooked up with all the good stuff."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks again, Finn."

"Hey no prob, Rach." He walked around to the driver seat and opened the door for her to get in.

"I'll text you." He said.

"Bye, Finn." She waved, driving off - the smile completely plastered to her face.

* * *

The next morning while eating breakfast, Finn decided to make the first move. "Hey Kurt, do you want a ride to school?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked up at him, surprised. "I was going to ride my bike...but um, sure."

Finn nodded. "Cool, I'm leaving in 5." he said.

Burt and Carole glanced at each other from across the table, small smiles capturing their faces.

On the car ride on the way to school, there was somewhat of an awkward silence.

"So uh, how's school going?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"It's fantastic." Kurt said, looking out the window.

"Dude, I know McKinley isn't like, the best place ever but...there are some cool people there. I'm sure you can make some friends." Finn said.

"That's easy for you to say. Everyone likes you." Kurt said.

"People can like you too, if you give them a chance." Finn said. "It probably helps you're not dressed like a mime today."

"My outfit yesterday was in PROTEST, Finn." Kurt said. "But, I'm going to at least _try_ to fit in today."

Finn smiled, pulling into the parking lot. "Cool, man."

They got out of the car and walked into the school. Kurt glanced over at Finn, who was still right next to him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to your locker." Finn said.

"NO. Stop! Finn - I'm not a baby!" Kurt said to him.

Before Finn could respond, they were interrupted by another voice.

"Finn, what's up man? Coach wants to see you in his office." Blaine, another guy from the football team said to him.

Kurt and Finn both turned towards him.

"Oh, thanks man." Finn said. "Blaine, this is uh, my brother, Kurt."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, giving him a smile. "You're the new guy. Welcome to McKinley, man."

Kurt just smiled dreamily at him.

Finn nudged Kurt, giving him a look that basically said "Dude, don't be weird."

Just then - the biggest jock Kurt had ever seen cornered this much smaller freshman by his locker. "Give me your lunch money, freshman and I won't pound your face in!"

Blaine and Finn gave each other a look before Blaine called out to the bully. "Karofsky, back off the kid." Blaine told him. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Karofsky let the kid go before turning to glare at Blaine. "Don't you know how mind your own business Anderson? It'd be a shame if you were out on that field, and suddenly no one was there to block you."

"You're not fast enough to block me anyway." Blaine smirked at him.

"Alright, alright." Finn said, breaking it up. "Karofsky how about you get to class before you accidentally have to run extra laps in practice today."

Karofsky rolled his eyes before walking off.

Kurt continued to stare at Blaine - in awe of him standing up for that freshman. He was cute and stood up for the smaller guys? Maybe McKinley wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"We're going to be gone for just the weekend, I need you boys to promise me that you're gonna stay out of trouble." Burt said to Kurt and Finn, as he loaded up the car. He and Carole were celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary this weekend.

"I promise." Both boys said.

Carole seemed a bit more hesitant to leave the boys alone. "If you need anything, remember that your Aunt Kate is just an hour away and she can always come down and stay with you boys…"

"Mom, we'll be fine. I promise." Finn smiled, giving his mother a reassuring hug.

"We'll call you guys every few hours. I expect that you'll answer each and every phone call. Got that?" Burt said, looking at both boys, waiting for confirmation. "Good." He said as they both nodded.

"We'll miss you boys! Call me for anything!" Carole told them, before getting into the car.

Finn waited for their parents to drive off before turning towards Kurt. "Are you ready for the best, most epic party ever?"

"Oh God. What did you do?" Kurt groaned. "We _just_ promised we'd stay out of trouble."

"We will, dude." Finn smiled. "But, if you want to fit in at McKinley - the best way to do that is to meet people. So, we're having a party."

"A party?" Kurt responded. "Where?"

"Uh, here!" Finn laughed, pointing at the big house that stood behind the boys. "It'll just be a couple of people. It'll be awesome."

"I don't know…" Kurt said, a bit hesitant. "Can I invite Rachel?"

Finn smiled a little, hoping he'd say that. "Yeah man, invite her. The more, the merrier."

* * *

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like a million hours. He could already hear the music from the party taking place downstairs. When Finn said a couple of people...he failed to say the whole damn football team, cheerleading team and every possible popular group in the school. He knew no one. He figured it would be safer for him to wait until Rachel got there before going downstairs.

Rachel showed up to the party about 20 minutes later. She walked through the open front door, looking around for a familiar face. It surprised her that could she live in this town her whole life and not recognize at least one person here. Everyone else had the same thoughts, based on the way they were looking at her like she was foreign.

"Heyyy, Rachel!" She heard Finn call her name from behind.

She turned around and smiled, seeing him also with a huge smile on her face. He was wearing a baby blue polo shirt that just seemed to make his eyes pop. She waved hi as he began to approach her with a couple of other guys.

"Hi Finn." She said, glancing at the guys. To her surprise, Finn pulled her into a hug. Ok, clearly someone's already a little tipsy.

"Oh! Hi." she laughed nervously, allowing him to hug her.

"Who's your friend Finn?" One of the members of his entourage asked.

Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "This is Kurt's best friend. She goes to Dalton - she's way too cool for McKinley."

"No wonder I've never seen you around." Another guy said, clearly checking her out.

She blushed a little, looking around - trying to find Kurt.

"Dude - back off." Finn joked, but the look he threw his friend showed he was being very serious.

Kurt came downstairs, hearing Finn loudly greet Rachel. The sight of Finn's arm around Rachel annoyed him, but he couldn't help but notice how Rachel was just laughing and talking with Finn's friends so effortlessly. Like she was Finn's friend and she fit in so well and he was just an outcast.

However, Rachel beamed the moment she saw Kurt. "Kurt!" She smiled, running over to greet him with a hug.

Kurt didn't miss Finn and his friends watching their interaction briefly, before turning away their attention. Finn's eyes however, seemed to linger. Kurt paid nothing of it and greeted his best friend.

"I'm so happy you're here. I thought I'd have to suffer alone." He said.

"It's actually not that bad! I mean...it's not our usual type of scene, but...everyone seems really nice so far." She said.

Kurt sighed. "Seems is the key word. All they care about is football in that damn school! Finn is like their God. It's embarrassing."

"Come on...let's get you a drink." Rachel patted his arm gently before pulling him in the kitchen.

Kurt still wasn't sure how Finn was able to get alcohol...but he definitely thought it had something to do with his friend who looked like he should have graduated like 5 years ago.

They both grabbed some beer out of the keg placed in the kitchen. Rachel made a face tasting it. "That is disgusting." She wiped her mouth.

Kurt followed suit. "Clearly they bought nothing of quality."

"You're just drinking the wrong thing." A voice interrupted them.

Kurt froze at the sound of the voice and his heart did a little flip. It was him.

They both turned around to see Blaine, one of Finn's friend and Kurt's definite new crush.

"Ex..excuse me?" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed a little. "I'm not a huge beer drinker either. It bloats your stomach you know? Not good for the abs." He patted his stomach.

Rachel caught the look on Kurt's face and gave him a little smirk. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She put her hand out for Blaine.

Blaine shook her hand. "I'm Blaine - do you go to McKinley? I've never seen you around before..."

"Nope...I don't. I used to go to school with Kurt...but he's at McKinley now." She said.

Blaine nodded, glancing at Kurt, who still apparently could not find his voice.

"So...Blaine? What do you recommend we drink?" She asked.

"Try this." He handed her his drink.

She looked at the drink before looking at him. "Are you sure you're not trying to roofie me right now?"

Blaine laughed heartily before giving her a sultry smile. "You're funny."

Rachel smiled at him before taking a sip. Kurt was still gaping and now more confused than ever. Was Blaine flirting with Rachel?

"Everyone! Time to play spin the bottle." Rachel heard Santana, one of the cheerleaders, yell out.

"Finn's brother! Girl next to him! That means you too." she said to them. Rachel turned to Kurt. "Come on, let's play." She dragged him over to the circle.

"This is _not_ a good idea." Kurt said, but followed her anyway.

A few people that Rachel nor Kurt really knew went first. Thankfully, it didn't land on either of them. Then, it was Finn's turn.

Finn spun the bottle and while it seemed to spin forever, it finally landed on...Rachel.

Rachel felt her cheeks turn red as she felt all the attention on her. Especially Kurt's.

"Kiss!" Santana yelled out.

Finn gave her a reassuring smile from the other side of the circle, and they both crawled forward to meet right in the middle.

They both leaned in and shared a sweet, soft, close-mouthed kiss. It lasted just seconds but they both felt a very electric spark between them.

"How boring!" Santana said when they pulled apart. "We have to use tongue from now on people!"

Finn gave Rachel a small smile before returning back to his seat.

Rachel, still red in the face, also returned to her spot.

"Gross. I'm so sorry." Kurt said to her, disgusted at the thought of her having to kiss Finn.

"It wasn't that bad..." she said, glancing towards Finn, who seemed to still have his eyes on her. She blushed, looking away.

A few others went next, and much to Santana's enjoyment, went the French kiss route.

Then it was Blaine's turn. It landed on Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened, and just when he went to move forward, Blaine turned the bottle ever so slightly so it went to the girl sitting to the left of Kurt.

Blaine avoided eye contact with Kurt, and quickly gave the girl a quick kiss.

"What the hell Anderson - I said use tongue!" Santana yelled.

Kurt was embarrassed. While no one else seemed to notice - he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes a bit. He felt Rachel's hand on his leg and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You're turn, new girl." Santana told Rachel.

She spun the bottle - and what are the odds? It ended on Finn.

"Uh uh, second time it's 7 minutes in heaven. Not just a little kiss." Santana smirked.

"Umm...since when is that the rule Santana?" Finn asked, not wanting Rachel to feel pressured.

"Uhhh since now! I'm trying to liven this party up, Hudson. So you've got 7 minutes. Choose a room." Santana smirked.

Again, Finn gave Rachel a reassuring look so she followed his lead.

"Fine, we'll go to my room." Finn said.

"Not so fast." Santana said. She reached into her bag and took out a bright red lipstick.

"Put this on, new girl. We want to make sure we have evidence of this." She smirked.

Rachel sighed, not sure what she was getting into - but put the lipstick on anyway.

Finn closed the door behind Rachel once they were both in the room.

Finn put his head against the door, listening to see if they were outside listening. He heard Santana's snickering and rolled his eyes.

He turned towards Rachel who looked anxious, scared almost.

"Hey..." he said softly. "We don't have to do anything. That's why I suggested my room..."

She nodded a little and looked around his room.

"I haven't been in here in years maybe..." she said, walking towards the placement of his trophies and medals on one of his dressers.

"Not much has changed, really. Just probably a longer bed, because uh...I'm pretty tall, I guess." He said.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah you're pretty tall. What's the view like up there anyway?"

"Depends on what I'm looking at...uh...the view's very pretty right now." He smiled down towards her, almost shyly.

Rachel blushed and there was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments.

"How um...how was that kiss earlier?" She asked.

"Ours?" He asked.

"No, the one that happened right after that..." she sarcastically joked.

"It was...it was good."

Rachel frowned. "Was it that bad?" She asked.

"What? No! I said it was good." He said, his voice screeching.

"Less talking, more macking!" They heard Santana yell from outside the door. "You've got two more minutes in there. New girl you better not be wearing any lipstick!"

Finn groaned. "We can uh, we can pretend we kissed. Just like wipe your lipstick off on a napkin and I'll just like...dab it on my face or something."

"No!" She said, almost defensively.

"What? Rachel I'm trying to help us out here..." Finn said, confused.

"You don't think I'm a good kisser." She said in disbelief.

"I definitely did not say that!" He said.

"You're going to kiss me Finn Hudson - and you're going to like it!" She said, somehow gathering the courage to grab his collar and pull him down closer to her height.

They paused right before their lips touched, feeling each other's breath on their lips. Finn was not putting up a struggle at all. In fact, it seemed like he leaned in first, allowing their lips to touch.

At first, their kisses were just lips grazing against each other. Rachel took the first move, opening up her mouth slightly. Finn's tongue came slithering in, like he was just waiting for an entrance.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he followed suit, wrapping his arms around her waist, both pulling each other closer.

"Alright! Times up! Come out here." Santana said.

Santana's voice startled the two, their lips still attached. They both slowly pulled away, Rachel smiling at him.

"You know, this was really just like 1 minute...I think the rules said something about 7…" Finn said.

Rachel giggled. "Nice try, Finn."

She walked out the room, getting a high-five almost immediately from Santana.

Finn watched after her, a smile on his face. This was the best party ever.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kurt and Finn finished cleaning up the house after what seemed like hours and were laying on the couch watching tv.

Kurt, unable to help himself from revisiting last night's spin the bottle game with Blaine, figured now was a better time than none to ask Finn.

"Is Blaine gay?" he blurted out.

"What?" Finn asked, making a face before laughing. "Blaine? no way, man."

"What's so funny about that?" Kurt said, looking over at him.

"Because! Blaine's like the man. I've seen him flirt his way out of detention." Finn said, remembering the countless times he's seen Blaine use his charms to get out of some type of trouble.

"That doesn't mean he's not gay." Kurt said. "Many guys attracted to the same sex are very charismatic and flirtatious with the opposite sex."

"Whatever dude, why does it even matter? You like him or something?" Finn asked.

Kurt didn't respond, because he wasn't even sure of the answer. Or if at least, he could trust Finn with the answer. He also couldn't understand how Finn that said so casually to him. They've never even spoke about this stuff before.

Finn sat up from the other couch and turned his body towards Kurt.

"I know, okay?" Finn told him, his voice soft.

"Know what?" Kurt said, automatically getting defensive.

"I know that you...maybe kind've like dudes more than girls, and that's fine. You don't have to hide." Finn shrugged. "I know we really don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but...you are who you are, I am who I am...and there's just nothing wrong with that okay?"

Kurt stared at him, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before responding.

"How long have you known?" Kurt asked, almost in a whisper.

Finn shrugged. "I guess I've always known? I don't know...call it like a brother's instinct or something. I mean, it doesn't really matter. That's just who you are."

"Does Dad know? Does Carole?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know..." Finn said honestly. "I'm sure they do but we've never spoken about it."

"It's the main reason I didn't want to go to McKinley." Kurt sighed. "They don't judge me in Dalton...not the way they judge me here."

"Everyone knows they can't do anything to you, got it? They know you're my brother." Finn said.

Kurt sighed but his face turned up in confusion, turning towards Finn. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you!" Finn said before Kurt gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe I haven't always been the best big brother. But - I'm here, okay?" Finn said.

Kurt nodded, unsure of what to say.

"And well, there is this other thing..." Finn said.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I think I'm going to ask Rachel out, like on a date." Finn said.

"What?!" Kurt responded, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "No. No way."

"What do you mean no, Kurt?" Finn said.

"I mean like no. There's no way you can date my best friend!"

"Well, I'm not really asking your permission. I'm asking her out, and it's up to her if she wants to go out with me or not." Finn said.

"Finn there are literally hundreds of girls in this town. Why her?" Kurt said.

"Because she's just not like them. I don't know, dude." He shrugged.

"There's no way she'd say yes anyway. You're not her type. AND she was flirting with Blaine yesterday." Kurt threw out, hoping this would help dissuade Finn from getting his hook into Rachel.

"Oh yeah?" Finn smirked. "You don't know your best friend so well after all, do ya?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt said, now annoyed at Finn's antics.

"I just mean we've been flirting with each other for years, Kurt. Sure it was all harmless and innocent...but that kiss yesterday...it was something else." Finn shook his head, thinking back to that moment in his room.

Kurt's facial expression filled with disgust. "That's enough - seriously. I'm going to throw up more than I did this morning."

Finn laughed. "I'm gonna ask her to come to my game. She won't be able to say no when I ask her out once she sees how awesome I am."

Kurt didn't say another word, because he knew Finn would do whatever he wanted.

* * *

And so he did. Finn thought he could wait around for her to come by his house, but to his surprise she didn't come at all that week.

It might have been just his luck when Burt called him after his Saturday practice to run an errand for him.

"I've got a car coming in any moment now - can you swing by the Berry's and grab some papers for me from Hiram? If you can bring it by the garage that would be great." Burt said.

"Yeah, no prob." Finn smiled into the phone. "Why didn't you ask Kurt?"

"I tried calling, but he didn't answer. He must still be sleeping." Burt said.

"Alright, I'll go grab them." Finn said, hanging up.

He drove over to her house, completely forgetting he didn't even shower and was still in his practice uniform.

"Too late now..." he mumbled, getting out the car, walking up the driveway and ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" He heard her yell out.

The door opened and there she stood, wearing what Finn thought had to be the tiniest pair of pajama shorts he's ever seen and a tank top.

"Finn." She said, surprised but smiling.

"Uh.." he stumbled to find words, trying to move his eyes up to meet hers.

"What brings you here?" She said sweetly.

"Um...your dad." Finn said.

"My dad?" She said confused.

"Yeah, um, Burt sent me over to grab some papers or something from your father, the accountant." Finn said.

Rachel giggled at his nervousness. "Hold on, let me go find out." She said, walking inside.

Finn watched her, eyes automatically lowering to check out her butt.

"Get a grip dude." He told himself, shaking his head.

She walked back outside, handing him the envelope.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile, taking the envelope from her. He didn't make an attempt to leave.

"So..." she said, looking him up and down. "You just coming from practice?"

"Yep. I've got a game next Friday, so just trying to get some practice in." He said.

She nodded.

"You should come." He suggested. "Kurt's coming, it'll be fun. We can all go out afterwards." Finn said.

When she smiled and said she'd consider it, Finn knew he had her right where he wanted.

* * *

Friday night, Rachel met up with Kurt, Burt and Carole to attend Finn's first game of the season.

"I can't believe you actually came here, on purpose." Kurt told her.

Rachel let out a small laugh, taking it all in. They were at McKinley for a home game and the energy in the air was something she never experienced at Dalton. There was so much school spirit - from the cheerleaders to the mascots to the people in the stands. This town lived and breathed football, so it was no wonder that a high school football game would actually be sold out.

"Finn invited me...I didn't want to be rude." She said.

"Uh huh." Kurt said. "I'm sure that's the only reason why."

"Kurt!" She lightly hit his arm. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Finn has a thing for you." Kurt made a face. "Please don't tell me you like him too."

Rachel felt her cheeks deepen with redness. "Did he say that?"

"Oh my god! You do like him! Ugh this is so gross!" Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do not tell him that."

"What's the commotion over here?" Burt said jokingly, him and Carole turning towards Kurt and Rachel.

"Rachel's in love with Finn, like every other girl in this town." Kurt said.

"Kurt!"

Burt and Carole laughed at Rachel's sheer embarrassment.

"I think Rachel and Finn would be a very cute couple actually." Carole winked at Rachel.

Just that moment, Finn ran over to his family, who were seated in the first row.

"Hey!" He smiled. He was in his full uniform, mouth guard placed around his neck, helmet in his hand.

Rachel had surely seen him in uniform before, but for some reason today, he was looking a lot like the type of guys she'd seen on billboards and posters. Extremely hot.

"Finn! How are you feeling son?" Burt said.

"Good! I think it's gonna be a good game." Finn nodded, smiling at each of them, his eyes lingering on Rachel. "Hey, you came."

She smiled shyly towards him.

"Hudson!" His coach yelled out causing Finn to cut his time short.

"That's my cue! I'll see you all after the game." Finn said.

"Good luck, honey. We love you!" Carole told him.

"Thanks, mom." He smiled, before running back towards the field.

"You can stop drooling now." Kurt said to Rachel.

"Hey, leave Rachel alone. I saw that look on Finn's face." Burt smirked. "Should I start planning a wedding?"

"Oh my god..." Rachel's face could not be more red if she tried.

"I've always wanted a sister..." Kurt joked. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think it would be that bad IF they did end up dating.

"You are coming out tonight, right?" Rachel asked him, completely ignoring his comment.

"You mean do I want to hang out with Finn and his dumb jock friends? Uh, yeah, I'll take a hard pass." He said.

"Kurt!" Rachel whined. "You have to come. You can't let me go alone."

"Why are you even going? You don't even go to McKinley."

"I told you that Finn invited me and it would be rude not to go. All I'm asking is that my bestest friend in the whole world go with me too." She said.

Kurt sighed. "I'll give you 30 minutes."

"Two hours!" Rachel said.

Kurt laughed loudly at her response. "One hour, and that's it Berry."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Kurt."

To no surprise, McKinley wins their first game of the season. After the game, Mostly everyone in the stands were getting ready to leave, except Kurt and Rachel.

"You guys sure you don't need a ride somewhere?" Burt asked.

"No, Dad. We're gonna hang out with Finn..." Kurt said.

Carole sent a pleasantly surprised look his way.

"I love it when the two of you spend time together." She smiled, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug and kiss. "You all have fun."

"Don't do anything stupid." Burt warned them. "Come on honey, why don't we grab some ice cream before we head home?" He said, wrapping his arm around Carole.

"I love that idea!" She said as the two walked away.

* * *

After showering pretty thoroughly, Finn got dressed quickly in the locker room.

"So you guys wanna go chill over at Faegan's Park?" Puck, one of the other players asked with a grin. Faegan's park was a local hangout spot that most teens went when they were looking to engage in some mostly illegal drinking activities. The park was located on the other side of town.

Finn put on some deodorant before closing his locker. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll meet you guys there. I think I'm gonna grab some pizza or something first." He left out the fact that he was planning to hang out with his brother and his best friend.

"Can I still get a ride, Finn?" Blaine asked. Finn picked Blaine up before the game since his car was in the shop.

"Uhh, yeah man. I totally forgot. No problem." Finn told him.

Finn and Blaine walked out the locker room together and headed over to where Kurt and Rachel were waiting. "I was gonna grab some food really quick with uh, my brother and this girl..."

"Oh the girl from the party?" Blaine asked, spotting Kurt and Rachel together.

"Yeah..." Finn said. "If my brother would just give me some time alone. He's being the biggest cock blocker."

Blaine laughed. "Maybe I can help you out. I'll go get pizza, find a way to keep your brother occupied."

"Dude would you really? that would be awesome!" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, no problem...what are friends for, right?"

"Sup guys?" Finn smiled once they reached Kurt and Rachel. "You guys remember Blaine, he's going to join us for some food..."

"Blaine! Hi." Rachel smiled. Kurt gave a small smile. He hadn't interacted with Blaine since he rudely broke the rules during Spin the bottle. That didn't mean he stopped thinking about him by any means.

"Hey." Blaine grinned, waving at both of them.

"Where are your other bozo friends?" Kurt said.

"It's uh, just us." Finn said quickly. "Alright, let's go then. Rach, do you like Cheesy's?" He asked, casually putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards his car.

"Rach?" Kurt mocked, making a face. Nope - he didn't like this at all.

Blaine chuckled, walking next to Kurt. "I take it you're not a fan of...that."

Kurt turned to Blaine, kind of surprised he was talking to him.

"It's...it's just new, that's all. She's my best friend and he's...my brother."

Blaine nodded. "Still awkward, I'm sure."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, very..."

They get to Finn's car, and to no one's surprise (except maybe Rachel), he opens the car door for her to get into the front seat of his truck.

Once they're all in the truck, Finn starts the drive over to the beloved pizza shop that always stayed open just a bit later on the weekends.

Blaine was a natural conversationalist - but the conversation was moreso rehashing the events of the game. Rachel and Kurt, although present at the game, spent the full time gossiping about Dalton and all of Kurt's former classmates and sometimes frenemies. It was a good time all around.

They sat down at a booth, Rachel and Kurt sitting next to each other with Finn and Blaine across from them.

"Hudson! Great game today young man. You too, Anderson." The owner of Cheesy's walked over to the table, greeting them with smiles and menus.

"Aw, thanks Mr. Moore. Were you at the game?" Finn asked.

"And leave this place alone for Maira to watch?" He pointed over to his wife, sitting at the counter flipping through a magazine. "I'd be out of business for sure."

The table shared a laugh before Mr. Moore continued. "We had the radio coverage on. That guy - Artie Abrams, such a great radio voice. Makes you feel like you're at the game."

"Definitely. He's awesome." Finn smiled.

Mr. Moore finally turned to the other side of the table, greeting Rachel and Kurt with smiles. "Kurty, you must be very proud of your brother. He's gonna make this town famous, you know."

"Oh yeah, he's like the next messiah." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine snickered from across the table and Kurt caught his eye in a brief glance.

"He sure is." Mr. Moore smiled at Finn. "You know I used to play some football back in my days."

"Oh yeah?" Finn smiled. "You're gonna have to show me your moves, sir."

"Haha! Those days are long gone, Finn." he gave the boy a gentle smile. "I'll give you kids a moment to look over the menu."

"No need! Please give us your largest, greasiest cheese pizza." Kurt said.

"With pepperoni!" Blaine added.

"No pepperoni, Rachel's a vegetarian." Finn said, shooting Rachel a small smile which she reciprocated.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Finn, surprised he even knew that. How much time has Finn spent with Rachel over the years that he'd know that?

"Cheese it is!" Mr. Moore said, before walking off to greet the new group of people who walked inside.

The table was silent for a moment before Rachel spoke up.

"So...does that happen often?" She asked.

"What? Everyone literally worshipping the ground he walks on like he can do no wrong?" Kurt asked.

Finn smirked at Kurt before turning his glance to Rachel. "It's...common. Most of the older folks in this town live and die by football. I'm just uh...the Quarterback." Finn shrugged.

"Dude, you're the best Quarterback this town has seen in YEARS." Blaine said to him.

"And what position do you play, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"I'm the kicker." Blaine said. "I'm more of a...dancer who plays football."

Kurt's ears perked up hearing his words. What was this guy's deal?

"You dance?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...dance, sing, I do it all."

"I'm a singer." Kurt said, shocked. So they finally had something in common.

"So am I!" Rachel said.

"Haha oh yeah? You must be trying out for the talent show then." Blaine said.

"Talent show?" Kurt said, unaware this was a thing.

"Yeah - McKinley does it every year to help raise money for the school." Blaine said. "Tryouts are next week."

Rachel quickly put her hand on Kurt's. "You HAVE to tryout. That would be so amazing!"

Kurt hesitated. "I'm not sure...my sound is really everyone's cup of tea here."

"Dude, you've got a great voice. Trust me, I know." Finn said, recounting all the early mornings he woke up to Kurt singing in his room, or the bathroom, or just...anywhere else possible in the house.

"Consider it." Blaine shrugged. "If you want, I can give you a listen before the tryouts."

"Now is it a tryout or an audition?" Rachel pondered. "Tryout seems so...sportlike."

Finn chuckled. "Aren't they the same thing?" He and Rachel caught each other's eyes and shared a small smile.

"Um yeah, that sounds good." Kurt said to Blaine, ignoring Finn and Rachel.

Kurt wasn't really sure what was happening. First, Finn paid him a compliment and seemed to be acting extra nice to him. Him and Rachel have some weird flirting banter taking place. Then, Blaine basically set a date for them to hang out? This was the same guy who totally dismissed him playing spin the bottle at their party a few weeks ago.

He let out a small sigh of relief when the pizza came. This was just too much for him to handle!

They hung out at the pizza shop for a long while after the food was done. To Finn's surprise, Kurt was kind of...interesting and cool to talk to. The four of them seemed to get along pretty well. He drove Blaine home first before dropping Rachel off.

"Bye Rach! Text you later." Kurt said to her.

Finn wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It wasn't exactly a date, they were hanging out with other people...was he supposed to walk her to the door or something?

"Bye Kurt. Thanks for inviting me, Finn. It was fun." She said to Finn before getting out of the car and walking up to her door.

"Thanks, Rach. I've got a game next week too...you should come."

"Oh...yeah maybe." She smiled at him. "Good night."

Finn watched after her as she exited the car and Kurt moved from the backseat to the front seat.

"Well that was smooth." Kurt said.

Finn shot him a look. "Shut up."

"If you like a girl like Rachel Berry, you've really got to go all out." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Finn sighed, waiting for Rachel to get inside before driving off.

"I don't want to seem eager, dude. We were all just hanging out. I thought you didn't like us together anyway."

"I mean it's not the best thing I've ever heard, but the two of you have been making heart eyes at each other all night." Kurt said.

Finn smiled. "She totally likes me, right?"

"Ugh, I'm so over this conversation." Kurt shook his head.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how to approach Blaine at school the next week. He said he'd help him with his audition (tryout?) but they never set an actual date or time.

They didn't have any classes together. He only saw him at Finn's locker usually. So he did the best thing he could think of - he copied Finn's schedule one day, taking the paper out of his book bag and slipping it back in before Finn even noticed.

He knew Finn had Physics with Blaine but wasn't sure which period. He also couldn't believe Finn was enrolled in Physics.

He ran out of his class early and tried to casually look like he was drinking water out of the fountain outside of their Physics class. He saw Finn and Blaine walk out of the class from the corner of his eye and raised up from the fountain.

Finn saw Kurt and raised his eyebrow. "Kurt?"

"Oh! Finn - hello. Blaine." Kurt said, nodding at both of the guys in acknowledgement and surprise of their presence.

"Why are you sweating..." Finn said reaching to touch Kurt's forehead.

Kurt shoo'ed his hand away quickly. "Blaine! I chose a song for my audition - do you have time to listen?"

Blaine laughed a little at Finn and Kurt's dynamic. "Yeah but it'll have to be tomorrow morning before first period. I've got practice everyday after school."

"So- tomorrow? I'll meet you in the auditorium before first?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Blaine said.

"Well I've got to run to class! See you guys later." Kurt said, making a dash for it. His next class was on the other side of school and had only moments before the bell rang.

"Sorry if my brother is being annoying." Finn said to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "It's cool. He's cool, man."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Finn heard from Rachel. He'd been so busy with football and school that he didn't have time himself, but found himself thinking about her...and kissing her. Teenage hormones or whatever, he knew he needed to get some alone time with her.

And that night, by the grace of all that is good in the world, she came over to their house.

He just stepped out the shower when he heard her laughing downstairs. It was a unique and incredibly cute laugh if you asked him.

He walked downstairs in his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He found Rachel and Kurt sitting on the couch looking at some piece of paper.

"Kurt, mom's calling you in the kitchen." Finn said.

"What?" He looked over at Finn confused. "I didn't hear anything."

Finn shrugged. "Well I heard it so you should probably go check it out."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh before getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back, Rachel."

Finn smirked after Kurt, and hopped over onto the couch, taking his place next to Rachel.

"Hi." He smiled softly.

Rachel giggled and showed a slight sign of a blush. "Hello Finn."

"How have you been?" He asked, actually very interested in what she's been up to since he last saw her.

"Pretty good." She smiled. "School has been taking up so much time really. What about you?"

"Yeah, I've been good. Just school...football...the usual stuff." He said. "Do you think you'll come to the game this weekend?"

"I'm not sure...I asked Kurt if he was going but he said he wasn't...I wouldn't know anyone there." She said.

"You can sit with my mom and Burt. They never miss a game. You know them." He suggested.

"I..." she wasn't sure what to say.

"I'd really like it if you came. And...maybe we can go out after." He said.

"Like last time?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Kind of...except maybe just you and me this time." He said.

She looked at him intently before giving him a shy smile. "I'd like that."

"So you'll come?" He smiled.

"Yes, I'll be there." She smiled back.

They spent what seemed like just a few moments staring at each other, cheesy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Mom wasn't even in the kitchen, you goofball." Kurt said, annoyed, as he walked back into the living room.

"Oh." Finn said innocently, breaking his contact with Rachel, turning his head towards Kurt. "I must have misheard then."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do? Rachel and I are busy choosing my song for the talent show."

"I thought you told Blaine you already chose a song. That's why he was helping you." Finn said, confused.

"Ohh I see now. That's why it was so important for me to be here tonight." Rachel laughed.

"Why?" Finn said, even more confused.

"Well I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. I need the perfect song." Kurt said.

"Huh? Dude, I told you. He's not...he's not like you." Finn said.

Rachel turned to Finn, surprised at his words. "What is that supposed to mean, Finn Hudson?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn knew nothing.

"I'm just saying that I've known since he moved to this town. He's not gay."

Rachel shook her head. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"How?" Kurt asked.

"I told you, he's always dated girls." Finn shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything." Rachel said.

"My dad's dated girls in high school, too. Look at them now." She said.

Finn shook his head. "I just don't want you to embarrass yourself."

"Thanks for looking out Finn, but I think I'm fine." Kurt said.

Finn sighed, feeling like they both were annoyed with his presence. "Whatever dude. It's your funeral." He got up. "I'm going to my room."

"Have fun with your video games." Kurt called after him.

"Now, where were we.." Kurt turned back to Rachel. They spent the next hour reviewing song choices until they both found the perfect song for Kurt.

* * *

Finn didn't get a chance to speak with Rachel at before the weekend, and he had no idea if she was still coming to the game. She seemed annoyed that he even suggested Blaine wasn't gay. Then, Kurt comes home one day from school and tells him how Blaine freaking kisses him in the auditorium after he sang his song to him.

How was he supposed to know that Blaine wasn't into girls? Yeah, they were friends but...maybe they weren't as close as Finn thought. The thought of Kurt and Blaine together seemed beyond weird. Maybe that's how Kurt felt about him and Rachel.

He went out into the field and scanned the crowd for his family. He spotted Burt first, then his mother, and...yes! She came. She was sitting next to his mother, staring right back at him. He smiled from across the field, waving to them, but his eyes were focused on her. He could have sworn he saw her blush before she turned towards his mom.

McKinley wins the game, again to no one's surprise. He showered quickly, putting on jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair before putting on a SnapBack hat on backwards.

"Hot date?" He heard Blaine's voice behind him.

"Ha, yeah...just about to meet up with Rachel." Finn said. He hadn't really spoken to Blaine since he found out he kissed Kurt. It was awkward.

"Look Finn.." Blaine said, looking around before he spoke to make sure the coast was clear.

"Dude you don't have to explain anything...but it's kind of weird. He's my brother...and you're my...bro" Finn said.

"I know. It's not something I'm comfortable with...and it just happened." Blaine looked down. This was new territory for him. He's never actually acted on his feelings.

"Not comfortable with what?" Finn asked.

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "Myself?"

"Can you just please do me a favor and keep this quiet?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded and stared at the man in front of him. "You don't have to hide who you are, you know. You're still the same guy to me...regardless of who you like."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Finn."

"I just wish it wasn't my brother." Finn said, making a face.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway - I won't keep you. Have fun with Rachel."

"Yeah, thanks man." Finn said. "See you Monday!"

* * *

Finn left the locker room, heading straight to Rachel who was waiting in her seat at the stand, typing away on her phone.

He ran up the stands and sat down next to her. "Hey pretty girl." He said.

She stopped typing, putting her phone away and smiled at him. "Hey, Finn. You were so great out there."

"Thanks, Rach. I'm beginning to think you're my lucky charm. You may need to come to more games. " He smiled. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and followed him off the stands. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah." He smiled, and put his hand out for her to take.

She glanced at his hand, before slowly allowing herself to put her hand in his. He immediately intertwined their fingers together and continued walking.

Rachel felt like her heart was skipping a beat from his touch. She didn't really even know what was happening to her. The more she saw Finn, it's like her attraction to him multiplied.

"So where are we headed, anyway?" She asked him.

"I thought we'd head over to the carnival that's in town. It'll be fun. What do you think?" He said, opening the door to his truck and letting her in.

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" She said, eyes lighting up.

"Huh?" Finn said, getting into the truck.

"Cotton candy is my ultimate weakness. But I'm a healthy eater and I watch what I eat to keep fit... But always tell myself I can't have it unless it's like for a special event or something - like the carnival!" She said.

Finn laughed at her weird reasoning. "Well you look pretty good to me. You should have all the cotton candy you want."

She smiled looking over at him. "Only if you share it with me."

"Ha. You don't have to ask me twice."

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the evening walking around at the carnival. The first thing on the list of course, was to secure some cotton candy for Rachel.

It was weird how at ease they both felt in each other's company. It wasn't until they were on the Ferris wheel, that Finn just asked the question they were both thinking.

"How come we haven't hung out before?" He asked, casually putting his arm around the back of their seats.

Rachel unconsciously leaned in towards him, and their legs were pretty much pressed against each other.

"Well you never wanted to hang out with Kurt." She laughed a little. "And Kurt and I saw each other at school all the time. We have a lot in common."

"I wonder how different things would have been if I transferred to school with you guys." Finn contemplated.

"Hmm...well we don't actually have a very popular football team, you know."

"Hey." Finn said, slightly offended. "I'm not good for just football you know."

"Oh! Of course...I know that. I wasn't saying that to insinuate anything at all." She said, resting her hand on his knee.

"It's cool." He gave her a half smile. "I just wonder if we would have been friends, that's all."

"Well we're friends now though, aren't we?" She smiled up at him.

He looked down at her, also smiling. "I really like you, Rach."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." She joked.

"Ha, I know you'd like to think so...but I really don't." He responded.

"I like you a lot too, Finn." She said, a little quietly.

"Would uh...would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Umm...let me think about this." She said.

"Oh..." Finn said, kind of surprised.

And then she giggled.

"I would definitely like to be your girlfriend."

He smiled, and they both leaned in to share a sweet kiss.

"I don't think Kurt's going to like sharing you with me." He said against her lips.

Rachel closed the small gap between their lips, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

"I'm sure it'll all be just fine."

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning feeling like he was on top of the world. Football was awesome. He was actually not failing school. And now - he had a girlfriend. A really cute one, too.

He went downstairs to see his family sitting at the breakfast table. His mom smiled, almost knowingly at him.

"Good morning honey, did you have a goodnight?" She asked.

Finn sat at the table and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Uh, yeah. It was great mom." Finn smiled.

"Anything exciting happen?" She asked.

Kurt smirked at him and Finn realized everyone at the table was looking at him. The look on their faces said it all.

"How do you guys already know?" He asked.

Burt laughed. "I found out from Kurt."

"Thanks, dad!" Kurt shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at Finn. "I talk to Rachel almost every waking moment of my life, do you think she wouldn't have told me?"

"I guess not..." Finn said.

"Well I've always liked Rachel. I was wondering when the two of you were going to finally get together." Carole said.

Finn smiled, taking a bite of his breakfast. "Wait, really? Me and Rachel?"

"Oh yeah. The two of you always seemed to have some liking towards each other." Carole said.

"But she's my best friend." Kurt interjected. "Why did you never think that her and I were a possibility?"

"Not the same, son." Burt said. "Finn over here gets heart eyes anytime he sees her."

Finn chuckled, almost embarrassed.

Kurt sighed. "This is so gross. I can't believe you're dating her now."

"Kurt! Be nice. You'll be dating soon and I'm sure you won't like Finn saying that your person is gross." Carole said, choosing her words carefully. Something that did not go past Kurt.

* * *

Being in a relationship was new territory for both Finn and Rachel. It didn't help that Finn had practice everyday after school and Rachel usually had rehearsals for the school musical. Lucky for Finn, Burt made him cut back working in the garage while he was in school. It gave him some free time but it was still super limited.

After practice just a few days after they made their relationship official, Finn went to have dinner at Rachel's. He was kind of nervous. He knew her dad's but that was like, before he was dating her. He didn't know how things would change now.

He rang the doorbell and stood there nervously. Rachel opened the door just a few moments later, greeting him with a huge smile.

"Hi." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. She stepped on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"I bought cider." He said, lifting his hand up to show the bag he was carrying.

"My favorite." She giggled. "Come inside, dinner's just about ready!"

He walked into the house, seeing Hiram playing the piano while Leroy finished setting the kitchen table.

"Finn! Good to see you, son." Leroy smiled at him genuinely. "How's that sweet mother of yours?"

"She's good, sir. Same old, same old."

The small talk continued and the four of them sat down at the table, now with plates filled of mushroom ravioli, Leroy's specialty.

Nothing changed in the way they treated Finn. If anything, it felt like they liked him even more.

At the end of the night, Rachel and Finn were sitting on her porch, after her parents called it a night.

"Your dads are pretty cool." He said to her.

She smiled, leaning against him. "Yes, but you knew that already."

"Yeah but I thought maybe they'd show me their shotgun collection or something. Threaten my life." Finn said.

Rachel laughed. "The fact you think my fathers even own a gun is hilarious. Of course they like you Finn."

Finn smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "This is really cool. Me and You."

She smiled, leaning closer to kiss him. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

A few weeks later, Finn drove to Rachel's house to pick her up for her school dance. It was a by week, so luckily, he had no football scheduled.

Her dad's let him in the house, blindsiding him with photos before he could even walk in.

Finn watched her walk downstairs in a beautiful, light pink strapless dress. It went all the way down her body with a high slit on the right side of the dress.

He was in awe. They stared at each other as she walked down the stairs, her parents capturing every moment.

They arrived at the dance, and walked in, Rachel's arm wrapped around Finn's. He didn't go to this school but felt like a million bucks having her on his arm.

He met some of her school friends, some he recognized from hanging out with Kurt. This place was quite different from McKinley...everyone seemed super nice. He understood why this may have been a pretty good place for Kurt.

"Rachel, your boyfriend is so hot." Emma, one of her classmates told her once Finn went to get them some punch.

"Yeah, you are SO lucky." Kristin, another classmate said.

Rachel gave them a small smile, turning her eyes towards Finn, who was engaged in conversation with her gym teacher.

"He's a great guy." she smiled.

"What's he like in bed?" Emma asked, sizing Finn up.

"What?" Rachel said, her face turning white.

"Oh my God, you don't even know?" She said.

"We've only been dating a couple of months..." Rachel said.

Kristin shook her head. "You're dating the star quarterback of this town. You must imagine girls are throwing themselves at him left and right. You're gonna have to give it up or he's gonna leave you."

"Finn is not like that..." Rachel shook her head. "I'd appreciate it if we didn't speak about my personal life, thank you."

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "You'll see, Berry. Guys like that aren't faithful."

Finn walked back to the girls. "Here you gonna babe." He handed her a drink, his other hand resting on the small of her back.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Where's yours?"

"Ah, I kinda finished it. I was so thirsty." He said.

Rachel gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just need some air, I think." She said.

"Let's go outside. Excuse us, girls..." Finn said, leading Rachel outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed, leaning against the balcony.

"Come on, let's dance." Finn told her - the music was still loud enough they could hear it clearly.

She looked a bit surprised. "You want to dance?"

He smiled, leaning in close to her. "I just really want to hold you in my arms." He whispered.

She smiled shyly at him, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered in her ear, pressing a small kiss on her head. "You're so perfect."

"Finn..." she looked up into his eyes staring back at her. "I'm so not perfect."

"You are to me. Rachel, you are the best thing to ever walk into my life. I don't want to lose you." He felt so sentimental, and he couldn't understand why.

"You'll never lose me." She said back to him.

"I've never felt this way before." He chuckled a little.

"How?" She asked.

"Just so...full of love for something...someone other than football."

Her grip tightened around his neck. "We're in love aren't we?"

Without a word, he leaned down, engulfing her lips into a deep kiss. Yep, they were both in love.

* * *

It was coming up on Thanksgiving and Finn and Kurt were excited to have a couple days off from school.

Finn sat in the kitchen eating breakfast the Saturday before Thanksgiving as his mom went through the grocery list in prep for Thursday. Apparently they had quite a bit of family coming over from Toledo and Cincinnati and Carole wanted to make a good impression.

"Can Rachel come, mom?" Finn asked.

"To Thanksgiving dinner? I'm sure her and her family might already have plans, honey." Carole said.

"Yeah but, wouldn't it be cool to invite them anyway?" Finn asked.

Carole looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "If you would like to invite them, they are more than welcome to join."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Things are getting pretty serious with her, aren't they?" She pried.

"Yeah...I'd say so. I think I love her, honestly"

Carole stared at her son, overtaken with love. "Oh Finny…" She didn't want to burst his bubble that they were young and this might not last. She's been through this before...fully aware of the twists and turns that love can bring. For now, she would be happy for her son.

Kurt walked into the kitchen, face still showing signs of sleep. "Must have coffee." He mumbled.

Carole chuckled, pulling him in to give a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by her. "I just put a pot up. Should be ready soon." She told him.

"Aren't you like, too young to drink coffee? Isn't it gonna stunt your growth?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure this is it for me, height wise. We can't all be giants like yourself." Kurt told him.

Finn shook his head and continued eating his cereal.

"What are you writing there?" Kurt asked Carole.

"Grocery list for Thanksgiving dinner. So many people are coming! This house is going to be insane." Carole said.

"Can Rachel come?" Kurt asked, not thrilled about the idea of being surrounded by all his aunts and uncles asking about his love life.

Finn smirked at the table and Carole let out a little chuckle. "Well you boys just love you some Rachel, huh?"

Kurt looked confused.

"Finn already asked. Yes - Rachel and her family are invited." Carole said.

"Ugh." Kurt said. "I call dibs. She's sitting next to me at the table."

"Dude she's my girlfriend. Don't you think she'd prefer to sit next to me?" Finn said.

"Can you please not hog her all night? Who am I going to hang out with?" Kurt asked.

"We can all hang together man." Finn said.

Kurt sighed. The last time the three hung out together, they went to watch Guardians of the Galaxy in the theaters. Well, Kurt watched. Rachel and Finn made out for what seemed like the whole movie. It was really the grossest thing he'd ever witness.

"Your families will also be here. Don't forget you'll have them to hang out with, honey." Carole said to Kurt.

"Yeah yeah..." Kurt sighed. He wondered what Blaine was up to. Ever since their kiss, they've met in private quite a few times. He bit his lip, thinking about what a great kisser he is.

"Can I invite a friend?" Kurt blurted out.

"Of course." Carole said, putting her list in her bag. "I'm off to the supermarket. If you boys need anything, I have my cell on me."

"Thanks mom." Finn said.

Kurt sat at the table once he got his coffee and took a sip.

"Who are you inviting?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! My friend! Nunya!" Kurt said.

"Nunya who?" Finn asked, confused.

"None of your business, that's who." Kurt smirked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You're so...dumb."

Kurt snickered and continued drinking his coffee.

* * *

Thanksgiving came around faster than Carole would have wanted. Rachel came over early, offering Carole extra help in the kitchen. Carole quickly threw her an apron and had her peeling potatoes before Rachel knew what was happening.

Finn walked into the kitchen, smirking at Rachel. "Aren't you all domestic." He said, greeting her with a kiss, pulling her into his arms.

"Haha. Finn - I've never even peeled potatoes before! What if I mess up! Your mom is going to kill me." She said, her hands resting on her hips.

"Babe please don't mess up the mashed potatoes. It's my favorite thing." Finn said.

"You're not helping." She said.

He pouted, offering her a smile and a kiss.

"It'll be fine. Did I say how cute you look with this apron on?" He said.

"No." She smiled, leaning up for another kiss.

"Well you're the cutest chef I've ever seen. And I know the food is going to be delicious."

"You're sweet." She smiled. "Where are you going?" She asked, noticing he had on his football jersey and some sweatpants on.

"Football with the guys, babe." He said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"So it's just me and your mom?" She whispered.

"And Kurt. He's all pissy anyway that he doesn't get to spend time with you." He said.

Rachel nodded. "It'll be good to spend time with him. I'll miss you though." She gave him a small pout.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her one more time. She quickly deepened the kiss, wanting more of him.

"Seriously? It's not even noon." Kurt's disgusted voice pulled them out of their trance.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Jealous much?"

"Goodbye Finn, we'll see you later." Rachel said to him, pulling out of his embrace.

"Ugh, bye babe. Later Kurt, the green eyed monster." Finn joked, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Insults are not his thing." Kurt said, sitting at the table.

Rachel smiled at him, before shoving a bowl of unpeeled potatoes in his direction.

* * *

Dinner time came around, and the Hudson/Hummel household was filled of relatives from both sides of the family.

Finn was 'forced' into wearing a button down, with a fitted sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Kurt took the liberty on his outfit, pairing a pair of soft jeans with a blue velvet blazer and a bow tie.

Rachel left after she helped Carole in the kitchen, and returned with her father's in tow. She wore a pair of stockings with a fitted sweater and a mini skirt.

She was standing with Kurt in a corner talking about his ensemble when Finn walked over.

"Babe, come meet some of my family. They are like harassing me here." He said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Kurt, I'll be right back." Rachel said to him, walking off with him before Kurt could get a word in.

It was nearly twenty minutes later, and Rachel was still yet to return. Kurt watched as she leaned against Finn as he had his arm draped around her shoulder, chatting away with some of his cousins.

Sure, he should be happy for them, right? He'd never seen Rachel ever gush about a boy before Finn. He'd never seen Finn ever bring a girl home, either. It was weird seeing both of them so happy together. What about him?

Rachel sat in between Finn and Kurt for dinner. Since there were way too many guests to be seated at Carole's dining table, a few extra tables were added in. The teens were seated at the cousin table.

Rachel had previously met some of their family before, but it felt different now. She was no longer introduced as Kurt's best friend, but Finn's girlfriend. They looked at her differently, judged her a little more harshly.

She turned towards Kurt who seemed to be quieter than usual throughout dinner. "How are you doing Kurt?"

He shrugged a little, picking at his food with his fork. "I'm just over this already."

She gave him a small smile. "Wait, where is your guest? Carole said you invited someone."

"Yeah...I guess they're not coming." Kurt sighed.

"Who did you invite?" She asked.

"No one important." He shrugged again.

"Kurt..." she responded, giving him a sad look.

"What do you care anyway? Don't you have to be stuck under Finn's arm somewhere?" Kurt said, quite rudely.

Rachel was taken aback. "I'm sorry for asking a question...you used to tell me everything."

"Yeah, well that was before you decided to trade me in for my brother." He responded. "I'm done." He got up from the table, and headed straight upstairs to his room.

He was beyond frustrated. He wasn't really mad at Rachel. He was pissed at himself for believing in Blaine, thinking he'd actually show up. How could he be so stupid?

He laid on his bed and sighed, tears rushing into his eyes. Not only was he extremely lonely, but he just pushed away his best friend.

Rachel sat at the table, dumbfounded and confused. Her and Kurt have never really fought before, and if they did, it was over who normally got to play the lead in their pretend renditions of broadway songs.

Finn rested his hand on hers underneath the table. "Want to go for a walk?" He whispered. It was hard for him not to overhear their conversation as he was seated right next to her.

She nodded. Finn excused them from the table and walked over to grab their jackets. He helped her put her coat on before he slipped on his football jacket.

They walked silently for a few moments before he broke the silence. "You okay?"

"No." She sighed. "I feel like I've lost my best friend."

"Kurt's just being dramatic, like always. I'm sure he'll get over whatever is up his ass in no time." Finn said.

"But he's right, Finn. I've blown him off so many times to hang out with you instead." She said.

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend, Rachel. Kurt has to understand that."

"And before you were my boyfriend, he's been my best friend forever. Something is wrong with him and he doesn't even feel comfortable confiding in me. What kind of best friend am I?"

Finn sighed. "You're not a bad person, Rach. you're the best person I know, actually. Just talk to him. It's going to be fine."

She sighed. "Do you know who he was inviting over for dinner?" She asked.

"Umm, no. I mean who else does he really hangout with except you?" He said, before realization kicked in. "Shit."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm a terrible person. I stole his best friend." Finn said.

"We're both terrible." She sighed. "I've been a terrible friend to him."

Finn stopped walking, turning towards her, taking a hold of both of her hands. He felt extremely bad about what was happening between her and Kurt, but she needed to know that he didn't regret a thing.

"I meant it when I said you're the best thing that's happened to me. Forget football, forget any of that other stuff. I love you." He said.

She smiled up at him, eyes filled with so much warmth and a few tears. "I love you too, Finn."

She removed her hands from his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I don't know how you've been here this whole time, and I feel like I've just discovered you."

"I feel the same." She buried her head into his neck. "But...I still have to do something about Kurt."

Finn sighed. "We'll figure something out, I promise babe."

* * *

Kurt kept to himself the next few days, locking himself in his room. Sunday evening, he gained the courage to leave his room and talk to the one person making his life a living hell.

He walked downstairs seeing Rachel and Finn on the couch watching a movie with his mom. Finn sat in the middle, with Rachel's legs drifted across Finn's.

"'Sup bro? Finally decided to shower?" Finn said.

"Hi Kurt." Rachel said, sitting up eagerly.

"Hello..." he said, stopping in front of the couch. "I have to go do something but I hope, once I get back, we can talk. I've been an asshole, I know." He said to her.

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Not at all Kurt! But yes, I'd like that."

She watched him walk out the house and then felt Finn give her a little nudge.

"Well look at that." He smiled.

"Shut up" she said playfully, pushing him away.

He laughed and squeezed her leg gently. "Love you." He mouthed to her.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and turned back towards the movie.

Kurt rode his bike a few streets down and stood outside the house for about 10 minutes before he worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Kurt?" A surprised and confused Blaine said, answering the door.

"Why didn't you come on Thursday?" He said, looking him right in the eyes.

Blaine sighed, walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Look can we not have this discussion right now?"

"No, I want to know. What did I do?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm...I'm not a good person. I am not who you need me to be." Blaine said.

"I'm just asking you to be a friend, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to lead you on, okay?"

"Oh? Is that why you kissed me?" Kurt said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Can you please keep your voice down? The last thing I need is my father on my case..."

"What do you want from me Blaine?"

"What I want is for you to keep this quiet! I'm not...I'm not you okay?! I can't just come out to my family and think they'll just accept me!"

Kurt shook his head. "How can they accept you when you don't even accept yourself? Do you think you can just use me, kiss me, and then have me pretend like none of it matters? Like none of this is real?"

Blaine sighed. "I can't do this okay?"

"Yeah, we've figured that one out." A hurt Kurt said.

"Do you think this is the way I want to live my life?" Blaine responded in an exasperated but hushed tone.

"You know, I thought you were the coolest person when I first met you. The way you defended that kid in the hallway from being bullied. But in reality, you're worse than that bully. That same guy who you call your friend, but is actually the biggest homophobic person I've ever met? How can you live with yourself?" Kurt said in disgust.

"I can't give you what you want Kurt. I'm sorry." Blaine said, his voice cracking in defeat.

"I'm sorry too. I can't force you to deal with something you're not ready to." Kurt sighed.

He moved closer to Blaine, resting his hand on his cheek.

Blaine looked at him, forgetting that his father could possibly walk outside any moment.

Kurt pulled his head closer and kissed his lips gently. Blaine stood still, allowing Kurt to kiss him. His heart and mind tugged in two different directions. At this moment, He wanted nothing more to follow his heart.

* * *

Kurt arrived back home, finding Rachel and Finn in the same spot he left them in. Rachel and Finn were cuddled together in a blanket, Finn spooning Rachel's body, who apparently looked like she was sleeping.

Kurt sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Hey." He heard Finn whisper to him. "She fell asleep like 15 minutes ago."

Kurt nodded a little. "Don't wake her. I can just talk to her tomorrow or something."

"I'll have to wake her soon before the Berry's have my head." Finn snickered. "You know, I don't remember her parents being that strict with curfew before."

"Well, that's when she was hanging out with the good brother. Not the one who's going to corrupt her innocence." Kurt joked.

Finn laughed a little. "That's true..." he paused before continuing. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded a little. "I will be."

"You can uh, you can talk to me you know." Finn started. "I know I'm no Rachel but we're brothers...and I haven't been the best big bro to you."

"When the hell did you develop feelings?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Finn laughed, looking down at Rachel. "It's uh...kind of new."

Kurt smiled a little. "Well, as you know, Blaine IS gay, after all. Just too scared to admit it." Kurt sighed.

"Whoa." Finn said, somewhat shocked. "But I thought you guys have been like...I don't know, doing stuff?"

Kurt nodded. "He's too scared of what everyone would think. Especially his father."

"Is he who you invited for dinner?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Wow. What a douche." Finn said. "I'm sorry, man."

Rachel stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering until they opened.

"Hey." She said, still a little sleepy. "Is the movie over?"

Finn laughed. "Uh yeah. Awhile ago. Kurt's here."

"Why didn't you wake me!" She sat up on the couch.

"You were looking way too peaceful! Besides... I think you have to head home before your dads send a search party out." Finn said.

"Ugh." Rachel said before turning to Kurt. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk!"

"Why don't I drive you home? I know that's like, Finn's thing now but..."

"Oh nonsense! I'd love that Kurt." Rachel said.

She said goodnight to Finn and soon enough her and Kurt were out the door. They spoke for what seemed like hours in her room that night. Catching up on everything that's happened with Kurt the past few moments. Both apologizing for not putting their friendships first, and vowing that they'll always be best friends. Kurt wasn't as interested in the details of her and Finn's relationships, but he finally accepted that the two of them were actually really good for each other.

* * *

Finn cornered Blaine after practice the next day at his locker.

"Finn...what's up?" Blaine asked.

"What's up? Dude - what's your problem?" Finn asked.

"If this is about Kurt, I can explain…" Blaine said.

"Explain what? That you're playing with his head because you're uncomfortable with who you are?" Finn asked. "If you think this is easy for him, you're dead wrong. Grow up and be a man, Anderson." Finn said to him, before letting him go. "Don't fuck with my brother."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't going to argue and fight with Finn. He knew Finn was right.

* * *

It was the night of the talent show, and Kurt was nervous. He changed his song at the last moment, and hoped he was making the right move.

"You're gonna kill it." Finn told him. He was standing in the audience with Rachel, Finn, Carole and Burt before the show started.

"I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up." Kurt said, holding his stomach.

"You're going to be great out there, son." Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're a natural out there!"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thanks Dad, I hope so. I really appreciate all of you coming…"

The lights flickered, indicating the show was going to start soon. "I'll see you all soon!"

He jogged backstage and stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine also waiting.

Blaine saw him and walked over. "Hey...I just want to say good luck."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks…"

"Defying Gravity, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I changed it. And I want you to pay attention close attention. Because I mean every word of it."

Blaine just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

It was Kurt's turn - and he headed right on stage. Blaine walked over to the edge, to watch from the side of the show.

The sound of Pink's "Perfect" came on, and Kurt started to sing. He saw his family + Rachel grinning from ear to ear, watching him. He knew Blaine's eyes were on him too.

He made eye contact with him as he belted out the lyrics:

" _You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong._

 _Change the voices in your head...make them like you instead_

 _So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_

 _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_

 _It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

 _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same"_

The sound of Kurt's voice swirled all through Blaine's head and he felt light-headed. No, he wasn't perfect. He, unlike Kurt, did not chase down his demons. He didn't accept himself in fear of what his family would think. Until Kurt walked into school that day, he was totally fine hiding the truth. Now, more than ever, he wanted everyone to know.

The crowd erupted into applause as Kurt finished his performance. He smiled, overwhelmed by the applause, and finally being the son in the limelight. Sure, it was just for a few moments but he felt good.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schuester, the organizer of the talent show, said once he walked off stage.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked.

"That was fantastic. I'd really like to invite you to come to join our Glee club. We meet Tuesdays and Thursdays after school...we could really use a strong talent like yourself on our team." Mr. Schuester said to him.

Kurt smiled. "Me? I will absolutely be there."

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Great job out there! We will see you on Tuesday."

Kurt smiled, feeling very good about his future at McKinley. He walked to join to his family in the audience, not stopping even though he felt Blaine's eyes on him the whole time.

Blaine took the stage. He spoke into the microphone, looking out into the audience. Of course his family wasn't there. His father didn't agree singing was a good use of Blaine's time.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." He said into the microphone. "I've been at McKinley for the last three years. Many of you know me as that guy from the football team. But, there's more to me. I didn't realize it until recently when someone came into my life, catching me completely off-guard. This song is for you...you know who you are."

Rachel and Finn both glanced at Kurt, who was staring intently at Blaine, who was staring intently at Kurt. A stripped down, acoustic version of Neon Trees "Animal" starts to play:

" _Here we go again_

 _I kinda wanna be more than friends_

 _So take it easy on me_

 _I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

 _Here we go again_

 _We're sick like animals_

 _We play pretend_

 _You're just a cannibal_

 _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

 _No, I won't sleep tonight_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I want some more_

 _Oh, oh_

 _What are you waitin' for?_

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight."_

Kurt watched him sing, a smile playing on his lips. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time. While it wasn't apparent to everyone else, it was obvious to Kurt's family, including Burt and Carole.

"Shall we go get some pizza?" Burt asked, after the show to Carole, Finn, Rachel and Kurt.

"I'm starving." Finn said holding his stomach.

"You always are." Carole and Rachel said at the same time, causing both to look at each other and laugh.

"Hey!" Finn said, putting an around his mother and his girlfriend. "I know you guys are like my favorite girls ever, but don't pick on me." He pouted as they both laughed.

"Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yeah Dad, pizza sounds great. But...I need to do something really quickly. Would you mind waiting for me?" Kurt said.

Burt nodded. "Take your time son."

They watched Kurt walk back into the auditorium.

"So uh, who was that guy singing to my son and what exactly does he want more of?" Burt asked.

Finn played innocent. "Was he?"

"Well, it looks like that boy might have a little crush on _our_ son." Carole said to Burt.

"Well, I don't trust that boy." Burt said. "And if he likes _our_ son, I'm going to need to meet him."

"Wait, so you guys know?" Finn asked.

"We've suspected. We just want him to be happy and comfortable with who he is." Burt said, putting his arm around Carole.

Finn smiled, removing his arm from Carole, but keeping his arm around Rachel. "I'm pretty proud to be your son right now."

* * *

Kurt found Blaine sitting backstage.

"Hey…" he said, sitting down next to him.

Blaine glanced over at him, rubbing his palms on his jeans. "I'm going to tell my family."

"You are?" Kurt said, surprised.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I don't know how they'll react. My dad didn't even come tonight because he thinks this is stupid. What's he going to do when he finds out I'm not who he wants me to be?"

Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's. "He'll be happy that you're a better man than he even thought you would be. I don't know how he'll react, I don't even know how my parents will react."

"Your family just seems a bit more understanding than mine...I mean Finn cornered me the other day for the way I treated you. I don't think my family will see it the same way." Blaine sighed.

"Well...I'm here for you, Blaine." Kurt said. "And if you don't want to tell them just yet, maybe you can come grab some food with my family. I think they'd like to meet you."

Blaine nodded a little. "I'm sorry...if I made it obvious that I was singing to you."

"Are you kidding? That was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled a little. "I'm also sorry for the way I treated you. I meant everything I said out there."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Let's start over, maybe…"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blaine said. The two shared a smile, before heading over to Kurt's family.

* * *

Kurt sat in the booth, watching his family and friends interact with each other. It's so weird to think how things changed over the past few months. He and Finn were actually friends. Finn stood up for him without Kurt even asking him to do that. Finn, with his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder, like she was going to disappear or something if he let go of her, was in love with his best friend and he was totally okay with it. He shared a small smile with Rachel from across the table. It was clear she was in love with Finn too. Next to him was Blaine, chatting with his parents. What wasn't as apparent to everyone else, was Blaine's hand intertwined with his under the table. Things weren't perfect, and he knew there would be so many bumps along the way...but this was certainly a great start.


End file.
